Threading Throught the Abyss
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: What if Kikyo found a way to make herself human again but it creates a new Kagome, without a human soul? How would you feel seeing one you had known for years hurt and being unable to help. See the darkness in everyone...understand them...


Disclaimer: This will be for my entire fic and I want it to be known that…I do not own Inuyasha or the cast. Nor do I wish to own many of them…Though I would LOVE to have Sessh, Hiten, Hiten's dad, Inutaisho, Koga, Naraku….-Blinks, coughs- Ahem. Anyways…I do own other characters though! -Points to the tied up Takai-

Eqlipse: Warnings to all: This WILL be a Naraku and Kagome fic. If you don't like it, don't read it because I am NOT changing the pairing. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. There is a difference in giving your opinion and being a bitch about what has been written. Flame me and don't expect my response to be nice, especially if you decide to be anonymous and leave no email address. Let me make this clear for anyone who may be dense. DO. NOT. FLAME. I will make sure to be much much worst about what I say, I assure you. That's a promise not a threat. 'Kay? –Grins-

Iago: -Chuckles- That was a threat.

Eqlipse: -Raises an eyebrow- Want me to lock you in the closet with Jakotsu?

Iago: -Lips shut with an audible snap-

Eqlipse: I thought so.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"_The real question in life is why do we strive so hard to retain our memories. The disappointments, the hurt- we wish them away, yet we keep them close. To remember is to feel pain. So why remember?" _

Painful cries of intense emotion filled the air-lose, aguish, loathing- stood out proudly in the tortured screams. The gentle rustle of the trees in the wind was the only sound that dared intrude upon the mourning creature's song. It had only been a few weeks since the wails began to reach their ears and chill their souls but somehow they felt it had always been there; buried beneath thick layers of denial and disbelief. No doubt, in a way it disappeared from their thoughts like a shadow in the night. Many pitied the stranded voice that did not fail to begin it's symphony of frightening yet enchanting mewls of sorrow when night had fallen and the evening chill had began to settle in.

Some say that the being sits alone in the middle of forests –just close enough for them to hear it. Then it would perch itself in tree near a clearing, staring motionlessly over the treetops with its black skin hidden behind the thing's mane of forbidden dark locks as it cries for all to hear and come. Just one look into those sinful eyes- a demon from hell some have said, cast from its beloved home. Begging every nightfall to go back to her rightful place.

Others say that the one who bellows in such a manner is a creature of innocence, one mistakenly locked outside the gates of heaven. As the sun descends beneath the hills and darkness has blanketed our world she tilts her head up to the sky letting the moon light illuminate her face as she pleads for readmission that will never come-a fallen angel, with wings black as ebony stones.

The tale that seems closer to the truth, however is the one least often told. A minimum of people believe that she is merely a lost soul, wronged in probably one of the most horrible ways and ashamed of existing.

Surprisingly the loud howls from the mysterious being never seemed to bother those who heard it; rather it told an unspecified story for their ears alone.

* * *

The most prominent thing in her life was the pain, scorching agony that seared ever cell in her body as it slowly made its way from her skull to her toes. The reason for such torture was not known, if the being remembered nothing else, it recollected the pain.

It was the only thing she could ever grasp. The pain. Only the pain.

Taking a huge gulp of air she felt her lungs expand then clench painfully as she let another shriek split the air. There was something missing…she could feel it. Her body jerked as the throbbing began again. You would think her body would become accustom to the pain because it occurred so often, but alas it came once again just as excruciating as it had been every time before…a short gasp ripped from her body as she clutched at her skull, digging her fingers into her hair and yanking sharply on her matted locks of hair causing jolts of pain she could barely feel to cover her scalp; trying fruitlessly to think of a way to assuage the virtually crippling pain. She couldn't breathe, she realized. The air couldn't find its way into her body. The voices began again, screaming for her, crying out for her…in what was…fear? Agony, perhaps? What had happened to her? She didn't know and vaguely she wondered if she even wanted to know. Blinking slowly the young woman wondered who they were until she closed her eyes and they disappeared. The air slammed back into her body. Looking around passively, she wondered why she was here. Did she have any family or friends?

Holding out her hands in front of her face, she clenched and unclenched them. They were so deathly pale…caked in mud. Her nails were ragged with use. Just briefly she could remember where she had been the night before. Almost feel the rocks under her feet, taste the particular scents. Then it was gone, like everything else, confused and almost dismayed at what little knowledge her mind seemed to keep she let out a loud cry, shattering the silence that had begun to settle in. The pain was gone once again and with it her thoughts of trying to remember anything of her past. Like a small child, the woman touched the cool grass, a small frown tugged on the corners of her mouth. All she could ask herself was why. The night was beautiful, unusually warm for autumn. So, why couldn't she feel happy? Why was it that there was an empty void in her person?

Sitting on her knees, her features twisted into a displeased snarl as her gaze swept over the trees. For the first time she noticed the gossamer scraps of material that covered her body. Inquisitively she pulled a piece of material from her neck.

_This must have been my clothes…_

Ruffling her feathers slightly she plopped down 'Indian style' and examined the faded red cloth, sniffing it lightly she caught a familiar scent. Flashes of red hair and emerald eyes made her head spin slightly. A groan slipped from her lips as she dropped the cloth and began to clutch her head. A keening screech of pain sliced through the air.

_Why am I being punished? What have I done?_

Falling forward on to her hands she felt her vision blur before she let go of the familiarity of the cloth. Taking a deep breath she expelled it slowly before sitting up gingerly as the pain ended. A low hiss slipped between her teeth, as she turned sharply gazing into lusty blue eyes. Black wings, folded behind her as instincts kicked in. Standing up smoothly, she brought her arm up to cover her slightly exposed breast; her gaze remained on those hungry eyes.

This male would come to her; it was the faulty piece in the puzzle that made up his personality and life, like so many others. Human, demon, and any other. Carefully schooled features remained passive as she stared at him.

The raven hanyou was beautiful, a small being, no taller than five foot two. She looked delicate, breakable yet a tantalizing aura of danger clung to her form as she stared openly at him. Black wings folded behind her back as she casually held the cloth that covered her chest from his view. Dainty claws brushed against the fabric as she shifted her weight on to her other foot, giving her a surprisingly innocent look. Small heart-shaped face tilted to the side in a curious manner as stormy gray eyes scanned his form, dark tresses swayed behind her smoothly. She watched him cautiously, her illusion of flawless beauty sure to quip his interest. It kept his mind off of the knotted mass on her head, the dirt that covered the majority of her skin. Blinded him to the danger he was putting himself in. Stepping closer to her, he failed to notice the malicious gleam enter her eyes.

His tail curled around his waist as he stalked closer to the female. Hormones controlled his body, making his mind soar with all the ideas of what he could do to the delectable little female before him. She gave him no time to think when he was within three feet of where she stood. Thrusting sharp claws forward she wasted no time in beheading the fool that dare approach her. Clouded gray eyes watched as his body jerked, his hands rising as if he wanted to search for his missing body part before his body lurched and fell back with a thud. Curling her fingers slightly she gazed at the blood staining her claws before bring the digits to her mouth and patiently flicking her tongue out to taste it. Stooping down she grasped his collar and pulled the body to her. Lapping at the stump where his head should have been, savoring it. The flavor gave her body a high she only felt from this. The kill. There was no pleasure in it…Just a need…To have the retreat from reality.

* * *

Night hadn't come soon enough. The beast's wails began as always. A sinister hiss of laughter made its way from deep within. They had not been able to stop it from happening. He had not been able to stop it from happening. So now it was done. All that was left was the finale. The loathsome creature had to take its life but not before it suffered greatly. Patience. Everything will fall into place, soon enough.

* * *

Read and review. Tell me what you think. I know for sure it's a much better written fic than _Love Is Always Dark. _I'm writing that over by the way…so anyone who has read the fic and comes to check out this fic. LAD will not be getting updated. 


End file.
